Twins
by Dnvers
Summary: [HunKai In Luv Challenge] Oh Sehun & Wu Shixun. Two different people with the same face. HunKai / SeKai ! DLDR !


**Twins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun & Wu Shixun. Two different people with the same face. **

Dihalaman rumah yang cerah itu, seorang laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah yang rapi, tubuh tinggi tegap, serta wajah tampan rupawan beranjak pergi keluar halaman rumah itu. 06 : 00 KST. Masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah sebenarnya, tapi menurut pemuda itu, terlalu pagi lebih baik daripada terlalu siang. Ia tidak ingin namanya dicatat dibuku pelanggaran.

Oh Sehun. Hangul yang tertulis di _nametag_ laki-laki itu.

Sehun langsung menaiki bus begitu bus yang ia tunggu berhenti. Dan benar saja, didalam bus hanya terdapat 3 orang karena pada dasarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas. Namun, seakan tidak perduli, Sehun duduk dengan tenangnya dikursi penumpang yang terdekat dengan pintu keluar.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Semakin lama bus yang Sehun tumpangi semakin ramai. Hingga akhirnya bus tersebut berhenti dihalte dekat sekolahnya. Sehun turun seperti biasa.

Dan begitu memasuki gerbang sekolah, Sehun tersenyum ramah pada dua orang _security_ yang berjaga disana. Sekolahnya masih sepi. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia memilih berjalan kekelasnya, lalu duduk ditempat duduknya.

Dikelasnya, hanya ada dua orang teman perempuannya. Jung Soojung dan Choi Jinri. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Sehun tak terlalu perduli. Ia memilih mengeluarkan bukunya lalu membacanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun nampak tenggelam dalam buku yang dibacanya. Tidak begitu perduli dengan keadaan kelasnya yang semakin ramai. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya pelajaran, karena itulah tujuan ia sekolah.

Seorang namja tinggi, bertelinga lebar dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan Park Chanyeol, mendekat kearah Sehun. Ia duduk dikursi sebelah kursi Sehun. Sehun menyadari kehadirannya, tapi sama sekali tak berniat menoleh.

Chanyeol yang melihat sahabatnya sedang terlarut dalam bukunya memutar bola matanya malas. Apa yang menarik memangnya dari buku itu?

"Hoi, Hun." Sapanya. Dan dibalas dengan gumaman dari Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendengar balasan dari Sehun. Dan saat maniknya menangkap seorang namja dengan kulit tannya baru saja memasuki kelas, Chanyeol menyeringai kearah Sehun.

"Jongin hari ini manis sekali ya," ujar Chanyeol. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Sehun menaruh bukunya dan menoleh ketempat Jongin. Chanyeol sudah menduga reaksinya seperti itu. Karena ia tahu, sahabatnya itu memiliki perasaan terhadap Jongin.

"Kau menunggu apa lagi, heh? Apa susahnya tinggal bilang 'Jongin, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' Hun?" Sehun mendelik tajam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Untung saja pria itu mengecilkan suaranya jadi tidak ada mendengar ucapannya, kalau tidak sudah sedari tadi Sehun memukul sahabat idiotnya ini.

"Diamlah, idiot."

"Ya aku memang idiot. Tapi setidaknya aku berani mengungapkan perasaanku," Chanyeol tersenyum menang. Sementara Sehun menyeringai.

"Ya, lalu kau ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyungsoo didepan banyak orang." Senyum kemenangan dibibir Chanyeol luntur.

" _Fuck you, Oh._ Sebagai sahabat, kau seharusnya tak mengingatkanku tentang kejadian itu."

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Kenapa? Kau membangga-banggakan itu kan padaku tadi?"

" _Ya ya whatever._ "

Tiba-tiba, bel masuk berbunyi. Seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata masuk kedalam kelas. Ditangannya sudah ada beberapa buku dan kertas yang Sehun pikir itu adalah hasil ulangannya dan teman-teman sekelasnya kemarin.

Dan dugaan Sehun terbukti benar saat gurunya tersebut memanggil nama mereka satu per satu lalu memberikan selembar kertas pada setiap anak.

Sehun bernafas lega saat melihat huruf 'A' dikolom nilai kertas ulangannya. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang melongo melihat kertas ulangannya sendiri.

Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya saat melihat huruf 'D+' dikolom nilai kertas ulangan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau dianggap tertawa diatas kesedihan orang lain apalagi orang lain itu sahabatnya sendiri.

Kondisi kelasnya cukup ribut saat itu karena -hampir- semua temannya sedang membanding-bandingkan hasil ulangannya. Ada beberapa anak yang meminjam kertas jawaban Sehun untuk melihat jawaban yang benar dan Sehun memberikannya.

Ditengah keributan kelasnya, manik Sehun tak hentinya memandang kearah tempat Jongin. Namja berkulit tan yang diam-diam telah mengisi hatinya. Jongin tengah menatap kertas ulangannya dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah satu kelas sejak mereka sekolah dasar. Namun mereka jarang berbicara. Sehun yang memang tidak pintar berbicara dan Jongin yang pada dasarnya pemalu adalah alasan kenapa mereka jarang bicara. Namun, satu kelas dengan Jongin sejak lama membuat Sehun paham jika Jongin lemah dalam pelajaran matematika. Hanya dalam pelajaran matematika. Dalam pelajaran lain, pria itu cukup pintar menurut Sehun.

.

.

Siang itu, saat istirahat kedua sekolahnya, Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sekolahnya. Dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Jongin yang baru akan masuk kekamar mandi.

Sehun melangkah kekanan sementara Jongin melangkah kekiri membuat mereka kembali berhadapan. Sehun melangkah kekiri sementara Jongin melangkah kekanan. Mereka tertawa pelan dengan kebodohan mereka hingga akhirnya, Sehun memilih menyamping untuk mempersilahkan Jongin lewat.

Namun begitu Sehun akan beranjak pergi, suara Jongin menginterupsinya, "Sehun-ah,"

Sehun menoleh. Dan ia menemukan Jongin yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melihat kebawah. Itu salah satu kebiasaan Jongin jika sedang berpikir. Sehun juga hafal dengan kebiasaan Jongin yang itu.

"Eum, aku-"

Sehun menanti kelanjutan ucapan Jongin dengan sabar.

" _Well,_ kau kan pintar matematika. Dan emm, kau tahu aku ini bodoh dalam matematika. Jadi..." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ingin aku mengajarimu?" Simpul Sehun. Dan Jongin mengangguk cepat.

Sehun tertawa pelan, jadi Jongin gugup hanya karena ingin mengatakan itu? Lucu sekali Jongin ini.

"Baiklah. Kau mau mulai kapan?"

"Senin depan. Setelah pulang sekolah dirumahku."

"Baiklah, Jongin. Sampai jumpa nanti." Ujar Sehun. Ia sudah berbalik namun suara Jongin kembali menginterupsinya,

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah." Dan Sehun kembali berbalik.

"Terima kasih untuk apa? Aku bahkan belum mengajarimu, Jong."

"Ya tapi kau kan sudah mau mengajariku. Anggap saja aku berterima kasih atas niatmu, Hun." Ujar Jongin. Setelahnya pria itu berlari kecil kedalam bilik kamar mandi.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan Jongin diluar kerja kelompok. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi sambil bersiul.

.

.

Sehun menatap sekeliling bandara dimana ia berada saat ini. Matanya menelurusi setiap sudut bandara untuk mencari seseorang. Setelahnya ia kembali melirik kearah jam tangannya. 10 : 30 KST. Harusnya pesawat yang ditumpangi seseorang yang ditunggunya sudah mendarat 10 menit yang lalu.

Tak lama, seseorang yang Sehun tunggu datang dan menghampiri Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya menatapnya datar,

"Tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat datang pada kakak kembarmu ini?" Pria itu berkata dengan dalam bahasa mandarin dan Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat mengindahkannya.

Sehun justru beranjak menarik tas koper yang dibawa pria itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam bagasi taxi yang tadi ia tumpangi. Setelahnya, Sehun masuk kedalam sana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Dan pria itu dengan malas ikut masuk kedalam taxi tersebut dan si supir taxi langsung menjalankan taxinya begitu Sehun menyebutkan tujuannya.

Didalam taxi tersebut, pria tadi membuka kacamata hitamnya. Membuat seluruh wajahnya terlihat. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan wajah Sehun. Alisnya yang tebal, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis, kulitnya yang putih.

"Kenapa taxi? Kenapa tidak menggunakan mobilmu?" Pria tadi kembali bersuara -masih dengan bahasa mandarin-.

"Pertama, itu bukan mobilku. Kedua, ibu melarangku menggunakan mobik ketika ia tak ada, Wu Shixun." Jawab Sehun menggunakan bahasa mandarin juga.

Pria itu, Shixun, memutar bola matanya malas, "Ayolah, Sehun, kau sudah 19 tahun. Melanggar satu aturan kecil saja kau masih tidak berani melanggarnya? Dan lagipula ibu tak akan tahu."

"Aku bukan kau, Xun." Sehun berujar pelan dengan bahasa korea.

Oh Sehun dan Wu Shixun. Sepasang anak kembar identik dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Sehun si anak penurut dan Shixun si anak pembangkang.

Ayah mereka adalah orang China, sedangkan ibu mereka adalah orang Korea. Orang tua mereka sepakat memberikan nama China dan nama Korea untuk anak kembarnya saat mereka lahir. Dan sejak umur 4 tahun, mereka tinggal terpisah. Shixun di China sedangkan Sehun di Korea. Namun, itu tidak membuat keduanya menjadi jauh. Kontak batin sebagai kembar identik membuat mereka merasa dekat walaupun jarak mereka jauh.

.

.

"Kau hanya perlu menurunkan persamaan kurvanya dan kau akan mendapatkan gradiennya. Setelah mendapatkan gradiennya kau hanya perlu mensubtitusikannya ke rumus (y-y1) = m(x-x1) dan jangan lupa subtitusikan x1 dan y1 juga." Jelas Sehun. Ia kembali menegak minuman yang Jongin sediakan, "Kau mengerti kan?"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu berkata, "Istirahat dulu, Pak guru." Sehun tertawa pelan namun mengangguk setuju.

Jongin mengambil kaleng cemilan yang tadi ia bawa lalu memakan makanan dari sana sambil mengamati Sehun yang sedang menulis sesuatu dikertasnya.

"Ternyata benar ya, otakmu memang encer." Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun menatap tanya pria itu. Dan Jongin kembali bersuara, "Pasti enak jadi dirimu, Hun. Kau pasti tidak terlalu khawatir tentang ujian akhir."

Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju, "Siapa bilang?"

"Aku. Kau menguasai semua materi. Selalu mendapat nilai A setiap ulangan matematika dan bahasa mandarin."

"Kau juga sering mendapat nilai A dalam pelajaran bahasa Jepang."

"Ya tapi aku mendapat C saat ulangan matematika."

"Setidaknya kau tak mendapat D."

"Sehun!"

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun. Dan keduanya tertawa.

Jongin menidurkan tubuhnya diranjangnya. Kini, mereka berdua berada di kamar Jongin. Jongin hanya tidak ingin adiknya, Taeoh, mengganggunya ketika ia belajar. Jadi jangan berpikiran negatif tentang dirinya.

"Kau mau kan mengajariku lagi besok, Hun?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun menjawabnya dengan gumaman, namun dapat membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Jujur saja, dibanding dengan diajari oleh guru privat, aku lebih suka diajari olehmu." Ujar Jongin. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Jongin. Suatu kehormatan untuknya dipuji oleh pujaan hatinya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah sahabatnya dengan tak sabaran. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengetuk pintu, namun Sehun tak kunjung membukakannya. Tidak biasanya.

Chanyeol mencoba mengetuk lagi. Dan kali ini telinga lebarnya menangkap suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Begitu pintu dibuka, tanpa basa basi Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Membuat si pemilik rumah dengan rambut berantakannya menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya, Oh Sehun? Aku lelah menunggu diluar, bodoh!" Gerutu Chanyeol dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Pria yang ia panggil Sehun tadi hanya mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

Pandangan mata pria dibelakang Chanyeol tadi jatuh pada bongkahan butt Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu kenyal dan menggoda. Pria itu -Shixun- menyeringai kecil.

Shixun memang tidak begitu mengerti bahasa Korea, karena memang dirinya yang tinggal di China malas mempelajarinya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang bisa berbahasa mandarin sekaligus Korea. Namun, Shixun bisa mendengar Chanyeol sempat mengucapkan nama Sehun, adik kembarnya. Itu berarti pria itu adalah teman Sehun. Pikir Shixun.

Dan ya, tak ada salahnya bermain-main dengan teman Sehun kan?

Shixun hanya diam saat Chanyeol menariknya kekamar Sehun. Ia masih diam ketika pria itu mengobrak-abrik kamar adiknya. Setelah berhasil menemukan _playstation,_ Chanyeol langsung menyalakannya lalu duduk diranjang Sehun dengan sebuah _stick playstation_ ditangannya.

"Kau mau ikut bermain atau hanya diam saja disana, huh?" Chanyeol berujar. Shixun awalnya tidak mengerti namun melihat Chanyeol memandang tempat disebelahnya, Shixun beranjak kesana. Dan Chanyeol langsung memberikan stick yang satunya pada Shixun.

"Oke, baiklah. Kau mau peraturan seperti apa kali ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Namun Shixun hanya memandangnya, bibirnya terkatup rapat menandakan ia tidak akan menjawab.

"Yah jawab aku, bodoh! Kau tidak bisu kan?"

Shixun mendengus mendengar nada suara Chanyeol meninggi. Tahu begini, dari dulu ia belajar bahasa Korea saja.

"Shixun, apa yang kau laku-" Ucapan (dalam bahasa mandarin) Sehun terhenti begitu melihat Chanyeol disana. Sementara Chanyeol melongo.

Sejak kapan Sehun jadi dua?

Ia menoleh kesamping dengan takut-takut, pikirnya ini sama seperti film-film horor yang ditontonnya. Biasanya dalam film horor jika ada dua orang berwajah sama salah satunya adalah hantu. Namun ia masih menemukan Shixun (yang ia kira Sehun) disampingnya. Dan kali ini pria itu menyeringai setan padanya.

"JELASKAN PADAKU SIAPA YANG SEHUN!"

.

.

"Jadi kalian kembar? Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku kau punya kembaran, Hun? Kau anggap aku apa hah?!" Chanyeol berujar dramatis seusai Sehun menjelaskan perilah Shixun. Sementara Sehun yang mendengarnya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menanyakannya, Yeol."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokonya sekarang aku marah padamu!" Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya.

Bukan, Sehun bukan tidak percaya Chanyeol marah padanya. Tapi ia tidak percaya jika Chanyeol begitu kekanak-kanakan. Padahal kan ia sudah tua.

Tiba-tiba, Shixun yang baru selesai mandi, lewat dengan handuk dipinggangnya. Mata Shixun melirik pada Chanyeol lalu berujar pada Sehun, "Katakan pada temanmu, si pantat kenyal, aku bersedia menemaninya bermain jika kau tak ada." Setelahnya Shixun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol lalu pergi.

Chanyeol mencibir melihat Shixun yang sok menggodanya, sementara Sehun menahan tawanya.

Telinga peri, yoda, tiang, idiot, sekarang pantat kenyal? Sungguh, Sehun benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Shixun bilang, ia bersedia menemanimu bermain jika aku tak ada. Dan dia bilang pantatmu kenyal, Yeol."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dan Sehun benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

.

.

"Sehun, terima kasih banyak atas semuanya. Kau benar-benar sungguh membantu." Ujar Jongin. Ia baru saja mengantar Sehun keluar dari rumahnya usai belajar.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia memandangi Jongin yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya, "Tak masalah, Jongin-ah. Sampaikan pada ibumu, terima kasih atas keramahannya."

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan." Jongin tertawa pelan, "Kau tahu, Hun? Ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan."

"Memangnya kau membayangkan aku seperti apa, eh?" Sehun bertanya. Bibirnya menampilkan senyum menggoda yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

" _Well,_ kupikir kau itu tak lebih dari si pintar yang egois. Tak ingin mengajari temanmu sendiri karena tak ingin kepintaranmu tersaingi," Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Dan ternyata?"

"Kau baik. Sopan." Dan Sehun rasa hari itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Setelahnya hening. Sehun terlihat berfikir sementara Jongin menunggu pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jongin,"

"Sehun," Panggil mereka bersamaan. Dan mereka kembali tertawa.

"Kau duluan, Hun."

"Yang manis duluan, Jong." Jongin memukul pelan bahu pria itu mendengar gombalan yang dilontarkannya.

"Kau besok akan datang lagi kan?" Tanya Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Hanya itu?" Kini giliran Jongin yang mengangguk, "Baiklah, giliranku. Kau ada acara sabtu sore ini?"

"Tidak, kenapa memangnya?"

"Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan bersama?"

Jongin tersenyum jahil, "Apa itu semacam ajakan kencan?"

Sehun tertawa, " _Maybe._ Dan aku akan sangat kecewa jika ditolak." Candanya.

"Baiklah. Sabtu sore. Jangan telat, tuan tampan."

"Ayay, kapten."

.

 _._

Malam itu, Jongin tengah berjalan pulang sendirian. Ia baru saja selesai dengan club tarinya.

Jongin berjalan cepat karena hari sudah sangat gelap, namun saat dirinya sampai dihalte bus, ia menemukan sosok pria yang begitu ia kenali.

Sosok pria yang beberapa hari ini membuatnya terkagum.

Sosok pria yang pintar, sopan, pemberani menurut Jongin.

Jongin akhirnya mendekat kearah pria itu. Pria itu kini tengah duduk dikursi halte dengan mata terpejam. Jongin duduk disampingnya.

Jongin menyentuh bahu pria tersebut lalu memanggil namanya, "Sehun-ah~"

Dan pria itu langsung membuka matanya. Jongin langsung memasang senyum terbaiknya pada pria itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Pria yang Jongin kira Sehun itu tidak menjawab. Ia justru memperhatikan Jongin dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya. Membuat Jongin sedikit risih.

"Sehun?"

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Dan Jongin bersumpah, ia bisa mencium bau alkohol dimulut pria itu. Jongin langsung mendorong pria itu menjauh. Bukan hanya parfum wanita sebenarnya yang Jongin cium, bau sperma yang kental juga tercium diindranya. Menjelaskan pada Jongin, apa yang baru saja dilakukan pria itu.

Dan Jongin langsung pergi begitu bus yang ia tunggu datang. Meninggalkan pria tadi sendirian.

Jongin benar-benar kecewa saat itu.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka, Oh Sehun yang ia anggap pemuda baik, memiliki citra baik disekolah mempunyai kebiasaan buruk seperti itu.

Dan Jongin benar-benar merasa bodoh karena mengagumi pria itu.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum senang saat mendapati Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Ia berniat mengajak Jongin berangkat bersama pagi itu.

"Jongin!" Panggilnya. Sehun tersenyum saat pria itu menoleh padanya, namun pemuda itu tidak membalas senyumnya sama sekali. Pria itu justru berjalan menjauh dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Kening Sehun mengkerut melihat tingkah Jongin. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia mengejar Jongin. Menahan lengan pemuda itu ketika ia berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Jongin, ada apa?" Jongin melepas kasar pegangan tangan Sehun. Membuat Sehun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu mengajariku lagi. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Tapi aku tak ingin berteman dengan seseorang berkepribadian buruk diluar sekolah sepertimu jadi mulai sekarang jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi. Selamat tinggal." Ujar Jongin. Lalu pergi setelahnya.

Meninggalkan seorang Oh Sehun yang kini penuh tanda tanya diotaknya.

Berkepribadian buruk diluar sekolah? _What the-_

Oh, benar. Pasti Shixun. Pikirnya.

Saudara kembarnya itu benar-benar mengesalkan ternyata.

Ah, padahal Sehun sudah sangat senang bisa kenal dekat dengan Jongin kemarin.

Pupus sudah harapannya dengan Jongin jika seperti ini. Jongin saja tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi, bagaimana Sehun bisa menjelaskannya?

.

.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya disofa rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas.

Chanyeol yang tidak mau kerumahnya karena takut dilecehkan oleh Shixun (Pria itu bilang karena ia marah dengan panggilan Shixun untuknya, namun saat Sehun menceritakan seperi apa Shixun, Sehun tahu Chanyeol takut dilecehkan oleh Shixun). Jongin juga tidak mau bicara padanya.

Sehun yakin Shixun pasti sempat bertemu Jongin sebelum dirinya menjemputnya kemarin. Harusnya dari awal Sehun tidak memberitahu pria itu letak bar / club malam saat mengantar pria itu jalan-jalan kemarin. Jadinya hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Huh, Sehun benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Jongin.

Disekolah tadi saja, Jongin menghindarinya terus.

"Kau kenapa?" Shixun bertanya padanya dengan bahasa mandarin. Ia duduk disebelah Sehun dengan sekaleng soda ditangannya.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tan sebelum aku menjemputmu kemarin?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru bertanya balik. Moodnya sedang jelek untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan Shixun.

Shixun terlihat berpikir beberapa saat, "Entahlah. Aku bertemu dengan banyak laki-laki dan perempuan kemarin. Dan bercinta dengan beberapa dari mereka, tentu saja." Dan pria itu menyeringai. Membuat Sehun semakin muak.

Shixun tidak pernah berubah. Ia selalu melakukan apapun demi kesenangannya tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Itulah yang kadang dikhawatirkan oleh ibu dan ayahnya. Bagaimana masa depan pria itu nantinya jika dimasa mudanya saja pria itu selalu seperti itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana si pantat kenyal? Kenapa tidak datang lagi? Oh, kau tahu, Hun? Dari semua yang ku ajak bermain kemarin, pantat temanmu sepertinya lebih besar."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Shixun. Lihat kan? Yang ada dipikirannya tak lebih dari itu.

Sehun beranjak dari sana lalu memasuk kekamarnya, meninggalkan Shixun sendirian.

.

.

"Jongin,"

Jongin menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Ia menaruh remote televisi ditangannya lalu bertanya, "Kenapa, _mom_?"

"Kau tidak belajar dengan Sehun hari ini?" Tanya ibunya. Dan Jongin menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Emm, Sehun sibuk. Banyak yang ingin belajar dengannya juga." Dan ibunya mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan kembali kedapur.

Jongin memang marah pada Sehun. Namun ia bukan tipikal orang yang akan menceritakan keburukan orang lain dengan alasan apapun. Apalagi orang lain itu Sehun. Sekecewa apapun Jongin pada pria itu, Jongin tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun tentang apa yang pria itu lakukan diluar sekolah.

Jongin menghela nafas. Acara televisi sama sekali tidak membuat moodnya bagus.

Dan tiba-tiba ibunya kembali memanggilnya dari arah dapur. Dengan malas, Jongin berjalan kedapur.

"Ada apa, _mom_?" Tanyanya. Ia melirik kearah _box_ yang baru saja ibunya masukkan _ice cream cake_ kedalamnya.

"Kau tahu rumah Sehun kan?" Jongin mengangguk, "Kalau begitu antarkan ini untuknya. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena ia mau mengajarimu kemarin." Ibunya menyodorkan _box_ tersebut pada Jongin.

"Tapi _mom-_ "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Jongin. Cepat antarkan kerumah Sehun." Perintah ibunya. Jongin mendengus pelan.

Huh~ ia benar-benar tak punya pilihan sepertinya.

.

.

Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan malas. Jika bukan karena ibunya ia tak akan mau mengantarkan kue ini. Apalagi dia kan sedang marahan dengan Sehun. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun sebenarnya.

Beberapa detik, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pria yang membuat Jongin senang sekaligus marah. Ia menyodorkan _box_ ditangannya pada pria itu. Dan pria itu memandangnya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku kesini karena ibuku-"

"Shixun, siapa yang datang?" Ucapan Jongin terpotong dengan adanya suara dan langkah kaki yang mendekat dari dalam rumah. Jongin kenal dengan jelas suara tersebut. Dan bahasa mandarin dengan aksen yang sempurna itu membuat Jongin yakin ia tidak salah menduga siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Dan begitu pria tersebut menghampiri mereka, Jongin memebelakakan matanya.

.

.

"Jadi yang kemarin kutemui dihalte bus itu Shixun, kembaranmu?" Sehun kembali mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia sungguh berharap Jongin memaafkannya setelah ini.

" _Well,_ aku tidak pernah menyangka kau punya kembaran selama ini, jadi-"

"Jadi kita kembali berteman?" Sehun kembali memasang senyum yang begitu Jongin sukai. Membuat Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak mengangguk.

Jongin melirik sekilas kearah jam tangannya, " _Well,_ kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Perlu kuantar?" Jongin menggeleng. Ia beranjak bangun dari sofa rumah Sehun. Dan Sehun mengantarnya hingga depan pagar rumahnya.

"Bilang pada ibumu, terima kasih banyak atas kuenya."

"Ya akan kusampaikan. Aku pulang dulu ya, Sehun. Sampaikan salamku pada kembaranmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin pergi.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menatap punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh. Ah, ia sungguh bersyukur tidak jadi marahan dengan Jongin. Pria itu mendiaminya disekolah saja sudah membuat Sehun pening.

Dan begitu Sehun berbalik, ia menemukan Shixun dipintu rumahnya dengan seringai dibibirnya. Sehun langsung memasang wajah datarnya melihat wajah menyebalkan pria itu.

"Jadi, dia pacarmu?" Tanya Shixun saat Sehun melewatinya.

" _Shut up, Shixun._ " Dan suara tawa Shixun terdengar setelah Sehun mengatakan itu dengan nada kesal.

.

.

Siang itu, Jongin dan sahabatnya, Baekhyun pergi ke cafe favorit mereka. Mereka sudah sering menghabuskan waktu disana bersama.

Jongin dan Baekhyun mengerang frustasi saat seluruh kursi dicafe tersebut sudah terisi. Ini _weekend._ Jadi jelas jika cafe ini ramai.

"Jongin, pria itu sendirian. Kita menumpang duduk disana saja." Ujar Baekhyun. Tangannya menunjuk seorang pria dengan jaket hitamnya yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka.

Jongin dan Baekhyun mendekat kearah pria tersebut, "Permisi, tuan, boleh kami-"

Pria itu menoleh. Dan Jongin terkejut, "Sehun?"

Pria itu menggeleng lalu berujar, "Shixun."

"Oh, Shixun." Jongin teringat dengan kata-kata Sehun tentang Shixun yang tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, jadilah Jongin berusaha menyusun perkataan dengan bahasa mandarin yang ia tahu, "Emm, boleh kami duduk disini?"

Shixun mengangguk. Jongin dan Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya, "Ini Shixun. Saudara kembar Sehun yang waktu itu kuceritakan, hyung." Jelas Jongin pada Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Baekhyun mulai memesan makanan dan minuman. Sementara Shixun yang baru saja menegak minumannya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Jadi kau pacarnya Sehun?"

Jongin yang mengerti ucan Shixun gelagapan, "Apa? Bukan. Emm, kami hanya teman."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Shixun. Nadanya memperlihatkan jika ia tidak mempercayai ucapan Jongin.

"Y-ya tentu saja." Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi gugup. Apalagi saat seringai Shixun keluar.

"Tapi bagaimana jika adik kembaranku menginginkanmu?"

.

.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Tepat bersebelahan dengan Shixun yang tengah menggunakan _earphone_ nya. Shixun yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun menyeringai tipis lalu membuka _earphone_ nya.

"Mana teman tanmu itu?" Tanya Shixun tiba-tiba. Sehun langsung menoleh cepat.

"Jongin maksudmu?" Shixun mengangguk, "Kenapa menanyakannya?"

Shixun menahan tawanya mendengar nada suara adik kembarnya. Kentara sekali ketidaksukaannya, "Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dicafe. Kami banyak bicara. Dia bisa bahasa mandarin ternyata."

"Lalu?"

"Dia manis. _Cute. Sexy._ Dan _single_ kan?"

" _To the point, Shixun."_ Geram Sehun. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak mendengar ucapan Shixun.

"Aku menginginkannya."

Hening. Sehun tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia tak berhak kan melarang Shixun menginginkan Jongin? Karena ia sendiri bukan siapa-siapanya Jongin.

Shixun yang melihat Sehun hanya diam semakin melebarkan seringainya, "Aku akan ke bar lagi nanti malam dengan Jongin. _Well,_ kau tak perlu menjemputku lagi. Aku tak akan semabuk kemarin demi Jongin."

Tangan Sehun mengepal mendengar ucapan Shixun. Jongin yang Sehun tahu itu anak baik. Ia tidak mungkin mau diajak ke bar oleh Shixun. Kecuali mungkin... jika Jongin menyukai Shixun.

Benarkah Jongin menyukai Shixun?

Ia pikir ia sudah berhasil merebut hati Jongin kemarin.

Ia menoleh kesampingnya dan menemukan Shixun sudah kembali kekamarnya.

.

.

Dan malam itu adalah malam terburuk untuk Sehun. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada Jongin saat ini. Ia memang tidak pernah ke bar sebelumnya, namun ia tahu banyak lelaki hidung belang disana. Bagaimana jika Shixun mabuk lagi dan akhirnya melupakan Jongin hingga Jongin digoda oleh lelaki hidung belang?

Oh, tidak, Sehun benar-benar merasa tidak akan tenang jika tidak ikut kesana.

Ia mengambil jaket beserta kunci mobilnya. Persetan dengan perkataan ibunya tentang tidak boleh menggunakan mobil. Jongin lebih penting untuknya saat ini.

.

.

Ditengah keramaian bar malam itu, Shixun kembali meneguk minumannya. Ini minuman ketiganya dan mungkin juga terakhirnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mabuk tadi. Bagaimanapun itu bagian dari rencananya.

Matanya melirik pada Jongin yang menari ditengah kerumunan orang-orang. Ia melarang Jongin minum segelaspun tadi jadilah Jongin memilih menari.

Saat Shixun menoleh kearah pintu bar, ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan wajah serupa dengannya baru saja masuk ke bar. Shixun menyeringai tipis. Rencananya berjalan mulus.

Ia mendekat kearah Jongin yang berada ditengah kerumunan orang-orang, tangannya langsung memeluk pinggang Jongin membuat gerakan Jongin berhenti, "Sehun ada disini. Berpura-puralah kita sedang berciuman."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Shixun. Lalu memiringkan kepalanya, membuat pose seolah mereka tengah berciuman.

Tangan kiri Shixun memeluk pinggang Jongin, sementara tangan kanannya merambat ke _butt_ Jongin. Jongin melotot melihat tindakan Shixun. Ini diluar rencana. Namun Shixun hanya menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah jaket Shixun. Membuat pelukan Jongin dan Shixun terlepas.

Sehun -orang tersebut- melayangkan tinjunya pada Shixun. Membuat beberapa orang yang tadinya sedang menari menghentikan tariannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada mereka.

Sehun tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disana sekaligus tatapan terkejut Jongin. Ia berjalan pergi dengan menarik tangan Jongin keluar bar. Sementara Shixun memegangi lukanya sambil tertawa. Rencananya berhasil.

"Sehun, lepas." Pinta Jongin. Dan Sehun menurutinya saat mereka sampai diluar bar, "Kenapa memukul Shixun tadi? Dia kan kakak kembarmu, bodoh."

"Dia melecehkanmu tadi, Jongin. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran." Ujar Sehun. Nadanya lembut walaupun wajah pria itu mengeras. Itulah yang Jongin suka dari Sehun. Ia selalu memperlakukannya lembut.

"Tapi Shixun menyukaiku, Sehun. Itu mungkin hanya bagaimana ia menunjukkan perasaannya untukku." Ujar Jongin lagi. Dan entah bagaimana wajah Sehun yang tadinya mengeras berubah melembut.

"Aku lebih menyukaimu. Tidak, maksudku aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan memperlakukan orang yang aku cintai seperti itu, Jongin. Apapun alasannya." Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan jujur Sehun. Itu sesuatu yang ia tunggu. Oh Sehun, mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Jonginpun mengecup bibir pria itu sekelas lalu memeluknya erat. Sehun tentu saja membalas pelukan pria tersebut.

"Itu baru adik kembaranku." Pelukan mereka terlepas saat sebuah suara terdengar disertai dengan tepukan tangan. Keduanya menoleh kesamping, dan menemukan Shixun baru saja keluar dari bar.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Shixun lalu ber _high five_ dengan pria itu, " _Xiexie, Shixun-ge._ "

Sehun memandang mereka berdua tak mengerti, "Ini semua rencanaku, Sehun. Agar kau menjadi pemberani bukan pengecut lagi." Jelas Shixun. Membuat tangan Sehun gatal untuk meninjunya lagi.

"Jadi kau tak benar-benar menyukai Jongin?" Tanya Sehun. Shixun menggeleng.

"Dia milikmu, _twin._ " Sehun tersenyum lalu menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"Chanyeol memberitahuku. Tentang kau yang menyukaiku sejak disekolah dasar. Dan yah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tak kunjung menyatakan perasaanmu, padahal aku sudah lama menantinya. Dan Shixun menawarkanku bantuan, jadi aku dengan senang hati mengikuti rencananya." Jelas Jongin. Membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi.

"Jadi kau juga menyukaiku sejak dulu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Membuat tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengacak rambutnya gemas.

.

.

Pagi itu, Sehun dan Jongin mengantar Shixun ke bandara _._ Pemuda itu akan kembali ke China karena memang ia hanya berniat menetap sementara di Korea.

"Shixun-ge, tidak bisakah kau tinggal di Korea lebih lama lagi?" Jongin berujar. Dengan bahasa mandarin, tentu saja. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan Jongin memanggil Shixun dengan embel-embel 'ge' padahal ia saja tidak pernah memanggil Shixun begitu.

"Maaf, babyJong. Masa liburanku sudah habis jadi aku harus kembali ke China."

"Kukira _skorsing_ dan liburan itu berbeda."

" _Shut up, Sehun._ " Sehun tertawa pelan.

Dan tiba-tiba Jongin memeluk Shixun, "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, ge."

Shixun menyeringai melihat wajah kesal Sehun. Ia membalas pelukan Jongin dengan tangan yang merambat kearah buttnya, "Aku lebih akan merindukanmu, baby Jong."

" _Hey, hey, he's mine._ " Ujar Sehun. Ia melepas pelukan keduanya. Lalu menarik Jongin kesampingnya. Shixun tertawa melihat keposesifan adik kembarnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Shixun memeluk Sehun sejenak. Setelahnya ia beranjak pergi.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia memang jarang menghabuskan waktu dengan Shixun, namun ikatan batin mereka sebagai saudara kembar kuat. Shixun yang menyadari kesukaannya pada Jongin hanya dari sekali interaksi Sehun dan Jongin sudah membuktikannya.

.

.

.

.

 _"Bagaimana jika adik kembarku menginginkanmu?"_

 _"Itu bagus. Karena akupun menginginkannya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 **Hai ._. Gua balik lagi bawa fanfict abal -w-**

 **Maafin gua yang bukannya ngelanjutin best marriage sama SPY malah nyelesaiin ini -w-**

 **Gua emang udah niat bikin 3 fanfict buat HunKai In Luv Challenge -w- Soalnya gua ada 3 ide fanfict lama yang belum sempet gua tulis -w- Yang pertama Undectectes -w- Yang kedua ini -w- Yang ketiga ada deh -w- Tapi sekedar bocoran yang ketiga itu rated m jadi gua bakal postnya abis lebaran -w-**

 **Dan yeah, gua sadar ko kalo ini alurnya kecepetan ._. Idenya muncul ilang muncul ilang semuanya -w- Gua ngestuck lama ngerjain ini -w-**

 **Btw ada yang nyadar ga sih FF gua banyak yang terinspirasi dari adegan film? ._. Kaya di ff SPY yang Jongin nyamar jadi OG, itu terinspirasi dari Charlie's Angel ke dua -w- Kan ada adegan dimana mereka nyamar jadi pelayan dihotel ;; Jadilah gua terinspirasi dari situ ;;**

 **Oke abaikan kata-kata ga penting gua ;; RnR juseyo /.\**


End file.
